


bang bang.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my baby shot me down.





	bang bang.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this first part at two a.m. lmao dont judge me 
> 
> ALSO THEY ARE ABOUT 7-9 IN THIS STORY AND DEPENDING ON AGE TERRA, AQUA, AXEL, AND RIKU ARE OLDER BY A YEAR

  Ventus couldn't forget the hot day that made his shorts cling to his legs and pant for breath as he played cowboys and cowgirls with his best friends. He ran around the corner of the house owned by his family, usually just referred to as Strife's place by adults and every so often, neighborhood kids. In the corner of his eye he saw short blue hair from behind the fence, messy and everywhere with a star-shaped pin near her ear. He held his breath and every so softly walked through the grass and never picked his feet off the ground and kept crouched down. 

 

 Suddenly he heard a loud scream, " AHHHHH! " 

 

 He felt his heart rate increase, _what in the world?_ Then saw the moment as the perfect timing for the assassination of Aqua, with swift moments and easing timing, he crept up behind the blue haired girl and nearly pointed his plastic cheap gun at her, before distracted by vivid golden eyes. The boy sitting underneath the shade of the porch and black hair that was messy and unkempt, a smug and unfamiliar smile playing on his face. 

 "Got you! " the small yet loud voice belonging to Sora shouted with delight. Ventus turned around in surprise to see Sora, with Riku behind him, with two guns pointed at him. He pouted and dropped his guns and hands behind his head. 

 " No fair, thats cheating! "  
  


 " YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! " Sora's eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest, and behind him was a glaring Riku. 

 ".. I was just kidding, " Ventus played off 'smoothly' and pointed back over towards the porch occupied with the black haired boy, " why isn't your brother playing with us? "

 " He says his too mature for these games, when he totally plays this at home! " Sora rolled his eyes and began to chatter on and on about how his mom is making Paopu ice cream at home and after playing, Riku and Kairi could come over. Ventus ignored the unnecessary conversation and picked up his plastic gun and another unused one while making his way towards the porch. 

  Ventus grabbed both fake guns and hopped up each step, then walking to the boy he stopped and held out the classic old west toy gun, holding his own in his left hand. Vanitas looked at him, and then dismissed it with a short, _' I don't play children games. '_

" Okay then lets make a deal, if you play one game of Cowboys with us and get me then you'll never have to play with us again! " 

 Vanitas nodded his head and grabbed the play gun out of his hand and then they began the game of Cowboys, as everyone got ready and confirmed they were ready, the game began. Everyone crawled around the yard stealthily, plastic in hand and sun going down, he heard someone admit defeat and Roxas, his twin brother, and Axel go head to head. 

 " No no, I totally dodged that shot! " Roxas argued back and forth with Axel, and everyone chuckled, unadmittedly giving away their hiding spots until Ventus had stood up from his spot near the tree and into the main yard, cornering himself as he walked away from Vanitas's gun pointing at him. He watched the other's movement carefully and stepped cautiously, until he tripped over a branch that had fell and felt his back hit the soft grass but hard ground. 

 He watched as Vanitas had oddly gotten taller and a shadow casting over him, as he was taller than the Sun, and all light focusing on his dark hair and dark shirt, unlike his own white and lighter outfit. He looked at the satisfied and sadistic glare in the others golden eyes, his pale skin ever whiter than he remember with the sun shining on him. Vanitas kicked the gun out of Ventus's hand and put a foot on the blond's chest, his foot harshly shoved against Ventus's chest and knocking the air out of him. 

 As everyone's eyes stopped and focused on the two, he focused on the mysterious boy pointing the gun at him, watching him in all his glory as he announced his own easy victory. 

 

_" **Bang, bang.** If that were a real gun, you'd be dead. " _

 

With a smug and satisfied smirk playing on his lips, he removed his foot from Ventus's chest and dropped the play gun next to the smaller's body, walking away from the scene. Ventus stared up in awe, surprised of the own actions and the admiration he had gained for the other. 

 Ventus sat up but stayed on the ground as everyone surrounded Vanitas, complimenting him on how cool he looked and how he was the best at the game. 

But Ventus sat, watching him and putting a hand on his heart, where the gun had been pointed, admiring him from afar.

 


End file.
